The Cause and Affect of Extreme Situations
by CripticWolf
Summary: Mac is having a bad day and all it does is keep going further and further down hill. Especially when there’s an accident while they attempt to apprehend a suspect. SMACKED! Lots of Angst. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cause and Affect of Extreme Situations**_

**SUMMARY:** Mac is having a bad day and all it does is keep going further and further down hill. Especially when there's an accident while they attempt to apprehend a suspect. SMACK! Mac/Stella all the way eventually. Lots of Angst!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own... that's y me and my friend are planning a huge heist to kidnap Gary ;) lol. Don't sue... trust me you'll pay more money on the lawyer then u will get out of me.

**Authors Note: **Ok so this is chapter one! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but that's the best I could do. This is the ONLY CSI I watch and the only one I like probably because I completely love NY and cause I love Mac (Gary Sinise) his story, background and all that, Stella, and the guy that plays Danny (I always forget his name) but anyway yeah he's hot. lol anyway yeah new chap soon if i get the reviews!

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT! IF U READ ANY OF MY GILMORE GIRLS STORIES THEY ARE CURRENTLY ON HOLD! I'm SOOOOO SOOORRRYYY I havent updated in MONTHS! ugh i kno u all hate me i hate myself so u have a right to hate me. **I dug myself into a hole with them and have major writers block so im moving on to this. My summer is over on the 6th so yeah. I didn't update or anything 1 cause of the writers block and 2 because I really just needed a break and decided to relax this summer and concentrate on my drawing. Im gonna try and update a new chapter for both stories by the 3rd at least but idk if i will be able to. This story has the first few chapter written so it wont be in the way hopefully ) lol i just couldnt wait to make this i had to do it!

** -- **

**CHAPTER 1**

**by cripticwolf**

Detective Mac Taylor sighed frustratingly as he maneuvered his car through the everyday clutter and traffic of New York City. He cursed silently under his breath and honked his horn at a guy who was backing his truck up into the middle of the road and blocking traffic up more because in the middle of it he stopped to talk to someone in another car. He left his apartment at 7 o'clock and it was around 8:30 already. His day didn't even technically start yet and already he had a headache. Honking again, he started a whole chain of honks that finally got the guy to finish his conversation and pull completely out. Just as the guy was about to drive forward Mac saw the guys hand shoot out of the truck window and flip them all off. He smirked and just shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. He only had about 20 blocks to go before he reached the CSI building and he couldn't wait to get there and out of all that traffic.

Mac didn't know what was wrong with him lately. He was loosing it, too many nights without much sleep and to much stress. He was working himself into the ground and he knew it but things had to get done and he had to do them. _'Its not like I have anything else to do...'_ he'd tell himself. Nothing was going right lately. Stella was mad at him for something, their last 3 cases turned cold because they didn't have enough evidence to nail the guy that they all knew in their guts was guilty, it was coming up to the anniversary of Claire's death, and he was just plain tired of it all. He couldn't remember the last time he took a day off and he knew that there'd be no time for one anytime soon.

He had a feeling that today was going to be one of his worst and it hadn't even started yet but he knew, he just knew, that today would cause him some kind of hell. He couldn't shake the feeling but he just felt like he should have stayed in bed today.

_'I have to try and make up with Stella today... hopefully she'll at least hear me out. I hate when she's mad at me. She's the most important person in my life and I always tend to piss her off. Maybe I should get her something -' _Mac was jerked out of his thoughts when a typical business man, suit, cell in one hand and briefcase in the other, ran into the street and just narrowly avoided being killed by Mac's SUV. He stomped on the breaks stopping a few inches from the man and almost getting plowed into from behind, spilling his coffee all over himself in the meantime. Mac half glared half stared at the idiotic business man as he gave a smile and waved at Mac with the hand that had his cell phone in before taking off into a run again, nearly getting run over by the oncoming traffic in the other lane, and not even reacting to the fact that he almost got killed twice. Most New Yorkers were just plain crazy. (a/n: I'm one so don't take offense))

"Dammit..." Mac growled as he took some napkins and tried to get the hot coffee off of his white dress shirt and pants. Luckily the coffee stains weren't noticeable on his black pants but his shirt was one big brown stain. Sighing he continued driving tensely toward his building, his office, and some Tylenol. Still not being able to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Stella Bonasera was sitting in the lab working on something on the computer when she saw a very aggravated Mac Taylor walk down the hall, with coffee in his hand and all over his shirt, she chuckled slightly at that but it quickly faded into a wince when she saw him go into locker room and slam the door in his wake. _'Uh oh... must have had a crappy morning.' _she sighed_ 'he's gonna' be a joy to work with today.' _

A few minutes later she saw him walk out of the locker room with a black CSI T-shirt on. Laughing, Stella got up from the computer and hung up her lab coat before exiting the lab and walking toward his office which he had just entered. _'He must by dying right now, in a T-Shirt and not a suit.'_ She smirked _'Im gonna have to make a bet with Danny later about what time he thinks Mac will end up going home to change.'_ Stella smiled. But as she got closer to Mac's office and looked at him through the glass it turned into a frown. _'He looks miserable. Ugh why the heck wont he relax and take a day off or something and it's almost September so no doubt that he will be working himself into the ground more then ever?'_ Stella rolled her eyes, sometimes Mac just made her so mad. She cared about him more then he would ever know. She suddenly remember that they were fighting right now but ignored that fact and knocked on his door anyway when she saw him massaging his temples with his eyes closed tight, obviously nursing a headache.

Mac's head snapped up and his eyes opened immediately when he heard the knock on his door. He stiffened slightly but relaxed again when he saw it was Stella and invited her in, motioning for her to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"What's up Stella? You need something?" Mac asked folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair. His shirt was really irritating him. He had thought that he had a spare dress shirt in his locker but this was all he had. He was uncomfortable and he was trying to hide it.

"Nope." Stella replied trying to suppress the laugh at how uncomfortable Mac looked, no doubt because of his attire. "What's up with the shirt Mac? Thought you'd take a walk on the wild side today, be a rebel, and wear something normal and casual?" She smiled, hoping he didn't lash out or take offense at the comment.

Make couldn't help the small smile from forming on his lips he hadn't smiled alot lately. "No, actually I didn't have a change of clothes in my locker and couldn't wear the shirt I originally had on because in my attempt to not plow a man over with my car this morning I spilt coffee all over myself."

"Gotcha. So uh... if you spilt your coffee all over yourself then what's that?" Stella asked eyes the full cup of coffee sitting on Mac's desk.

"Oh right," Mac stood up and grabbed the coffee before walking over to Stella and handing her the cup. "That was for you." He told her actually sounding shy and nervous.

Stella smiled at him, taking the offered cup. "Peace offering?" She asked taking a sip with raised eyebrows.

Mac smiled crookedly and raised one of his own eyebrows. "Maybe... so did it work?"

"Its a start." She told him still smiling and relieved that he looked better, not only this morning but better then he has in a while. Mac suddenly turned serious.

"Look Stella, I'm sorry-"

"No Mac it's okay... I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Stella cut him off.

They sat in silence in his office for a few minutes, her in the chair drinking her coffee and him leaning against the corner of his desk staring at the ground. "So are we good?" He asked, and she could hear the hidden desperation in his voice that warmed her heart and made her think that maybe he felt the same way...

"Of course Mac." She set her coffee down and hugged him, semi-surprised when he hugged her back tighter. They stood like that for a minute or two before separating and grinning at each other.

"Okay...well I have some work to do and...-" He motioned backwards toward his computer, secretly not wanting her to leave but knowing that he had work to do.

"Got it, I've got some of my own to do also." She smiled at him, masking the fact that she was disappointed, but she understood. "I'll be in the lab." She grabbed her coffee and headed out of his office looking back at him once outside through the glass. She grinned slightly at the sight of him in the CSI T-shirt hard at work on his computer, smiling so lightly that only those that knew him and worked with him everyday would notice. Turning back and walking down the hall she took two steps before she saw Danny and Aiden walking toward her.

"Hey Stella." Aiden said

"What's up?" Danny said cheerfully in his thick New York accent.

Before she could answer Aiden said in disbelief. "Holy crap is that Mac I'm seeing in a T-Shirt?" Danny followed her gaze and looked toward Mac's office. His mouth dropped slightly and he said. "Wow. I've never seen Mac, at work, and not in a suit." Stella chuckled slightly.

"He spilt coffee on himself 'in an attempt to not plow a man over with his car this morning," his words not mine so I have no idea." She explained smiling. Danny and Aiden laughed and all three of them started down the hall to the lab.

They were almost there when Stella said. "So... bets anyone?"

"I'll give it an hour."

"I say by noon." Came the immediate responses from Danny and Aiden.

Stella grinned before getting back to what she was doing in the lab before.

--

TBC...

Hope u guys liked. If u want more please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Cause and Affect of Extreme Situations**_

**SUMMARY:** Mac is having a bad day and all it does is keep going further and further down hill. Especially when there's an accident while they attempt to apprehend a suspect. SMACK! Mac/Stella all the way eventually. Lots of Angst!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own... that's y me and my friend are planning a huge heist to kidnap Gary ;) lol. Don't sue... trust me you'll pay more money on the lawyer then u will get out of me.

**Authors Note: **Ok so this is chapter two! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but that's the best I could do. This is the ONLY CSI I watch and the only one I like probably because I completely love NY and cause I love Mac (Gary Sinise) his story, background and all that, Stella, and the guy that plays Danny (I always forget his name) but anyway yeah he's hot. lol anyway yeah new chap soon if i get the reviews!

--

**CHAPTER 2**

**by cripticwolf**

It turns out that Aiden actually ended up winning the bet. Mac went home and got another shirt and tie during his lunch break and was finally more comfortable. His headache hadn't completely went away but it was just a tolerable ache now that he could deal with. He was glad that him and Stella had made up earlier, he felt alot less stressed out and worried knowing that they were good again. It surprised him how much she affected him. The last person that made him feel that was Claire. Smiling softly at the thought Mac decided to go check out how his team was doing.

Mac walked into the lab and up behind Stella, who was running some prints and staring intently at the computer screen. She didn't even seem to notice that he was in the room so when he said, "How's it going Stella?" she nearly fell out of the chair.

"Jesus Mac! Give me a freakin' heart attack why don't ya?" She blamed his Marine training for the fact that she didn't hear him coming but in reality it was because she was lost in her thoughts... about him, but she'd never let him know that.

He laughed. "Sorry Stella. So what've you got?" Leave it to Mac to go from laughing to serious work mode in the blink of an eye.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself from when Mac scared the crap out of her. "Remember that explosion Vic from yesterday?"

"The guy you and Aiden found in the ruble of the collapsed building in Queens?" She nodded. "Yeah what about it? I though you concluded that it was a gas explosion that caused it to explode?"

"At first that's what we thought but I was thinking about what Hawkes said about how our Vic's face seemed like someone went out of their way to completely bash it in, and that it looked like to much of a precise job to have been from the collapse. Plus It seemed odd to me that no one else was in the building when it collapsed, the cops said they only found our john doe and no one else, its seemed so... orchestrated. So last night i went back to the building and just started looking around the area, thank god it was only a two story building so there wasn't alot of an area covered in the rubble, and i found some things that I **though** looked like they could be used to bash this guys head in and came across these." She pointed over to the table by the corner of the room, which had various objects strewn around it. Mac put on a pair of gloves and walked over to them picking them up and examining them himself as Stella continued. "The only one i found prints on was that hammer there at the end, and get this, I also found some blood. Im running the prints now."

"Great job Stella." Mac said, genuinely pleased with her advances on the case and her performance. Trusting you gut, didnt always give you what you needed to make a break in a case, in this particualar case Stella's intuition was what gave them a lead. They waited another minute in silence before the computer informed them that they had a match on the prints.

"Bruce Mitchells... he was incarcerated three years ago for aggravated assault and armed robbery. He's got other offenses, unruly conduct, shoplifting, drunk driving and the kicker is...arson. Geez this guy just screams the word Creepy." Stella said and Mac nodded. Bruce Mitchell was a large man with a muscular build, 37 years old, tall, with dark eyes and dark greasy hair. He had a Tattoo of a Grim Reaper on his neck that disappeared, no doubt continuing on his right breast. He had a big nose that was crooked and looked like he broke it a few times in the past and a goatee. Not someone you'd want to be near without a crowd of witenesses around.

"Looks like our guy." Stella stated. Mac agreed. "You grab Danny and Aiden and I'll work on getting a warrant. Meet back here in 20." With that said Mac walked out of the lab and toward his office and Stella went the opposite direction, toward the cafeteria to search for Danny and Aiden.

--

30 Minutes later and they were headed to Bruce Mitchell's last known place of residence, his parents' house in the Bronx. When they got there Mac told Danny and Aiden to go ask the neighbors if they'd see him around and check the perimeter while Stella and him went to question Bruce's mother.

Debra Mitchells was not a social woman. She hated company. In fact the only thing she hated more then company was cops. As soon as she opened the door Mac and Stella became instantly aware that they weren't going to get anything from her, but hey had to try none the less. Debra's fat face caked with too much makeup for a 60-year-old woman peeked through the crack that the door was opened.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely and in a gravely voice, the kind you get when you've smoked basically all your life, eyeing them up and down. She knew they were cops before the man even help up his badge.

"Miss. Mitchells, I'm Detective Taylor and this is Detective Bonasera, we'd like to ask you a few questions about your son Bruce... Can we come in?" Mac asked, pleased at the flash he saw in her eyes when he mentioned her son. Debra growled and started mutter something about how cops were pigs and all needed to die under her breath as she unlooked her door.

"Fine but don't touch nothing." She sneered at them, walking into the living room. _'Couldn't pay us enough to lady.'_ Mac and Stella took a look around, the walls had a bad leaking problem and stains from past leakage were clearly visible being yellow and brown on what they think we're white walls at one point but had stained slightly yellow from cigarette smoke. The floor had things all over it, clothes, empty containers, bottles, cigarette cartons, and at one point Mac and Stella thought they saw things movie around. Both just looked at each other. "Well are ya coming or not?" Debra called sticking her chubby face around the doorframe and glaring at them. Both Mac and Stella rolled their eyes and sighed before they followed Debra to the living room.

"Have a seat." She said as she plopped down on a ripped easy chair.

"Uh... thanks." Mac said. Him and Stella moved over to the couch, Stella made a grossed out comment under her breath and Mac had to work on not laughing as they both sat down on the very tip of the cushions.

"Now what'd ya want from me, I ain't got all day?"

"Like I said before Miss. Mitchells we need to ask you about your son."

"What about him? My Brucey is a wonderful boy. Never done nothing wrong in his life, nothing. He just gets blamed for it all by the damn police. He's smart and handsome, what would he need ta be a criminal for?" She ranted.

"That's actually what we'd like to know." Mac cut in.

"He's done nothing wrong. He's just like his daddy."

"Where is his daddy Miss. Mitchells?" Stella spoke up for the first time and asked. Debra glared at her.

"That's really none of ya business, but I supposed I may as well tell ya." She said. "Henry is in prison. Got 5 years for beating up on some cop who was harassing me." There was a level of hatred in her voice that proved that she wouldn't bother telling them a thing. Mac raised his eyebrows at the 'harassing' comment. Not that Mac didn't think it was possible; there were plenty of dirty cops in this city. "Harassing how?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Ya kno like flirting and try to cop a feel on me." She told them and they knew she was lying... for one no cop who was dirty or clean would EVER consider it and for two it was just plain obvious she was lying.

"Right. So back to Bruce…Have you seen him since he's been out of jail? Had any contact with him in any way?" Mac asked.

"No." Came the short clipped response. Stella rolled her eyes. Mac was loosing his patience and worse then that his headache was coming back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Mac stood up and walked around the living room, glancing at Stella he motioned that he was gonna check out the kitchen, she nodded microscopically. "What the hell are you doin'!" Debra asked and was about to get up when Stella pushed her back down, with little force.

"Relax Miss. Mitchells we have a warrant." Stella flashed the paper in front of Miss. Mitchells face. She snorted and rolled her eyes folding her arms over her chest, and sitting still. Mac came back a minute later and walked over to them. Looking at Debra he asked. "You always leave your back door open and stove running and forget about it?" Mac asked. Anger flashed in Debra's eyes and something else... fear? Mac leaned down closer to her and said very deliberately. "Where's your son Miss. Mitchells? He's the suspect in a murder and if I find out he was here when I check these," he pulled out a piece of tape (A/N: the things they get the fingerprints up with idk the name so its tape lol) with a fingerprint on it from the pot in the kitchen and the door that was open before putting them back in his pocket. "Then I'm going to come back here, arrest you, and throw you in jail. Then when I get your son im going to throw him in jail too. Then the whole family will be back together..." Mac knew he was pushing her, making her angry, that was the point her wanted her to flip to spill her secret. "Tell me now Miss. Mitchell, where's Bruce?"

He saw it coming but had no time to pull back as Debra punched him in the face, he was expecting a slap but that was a full on punch. He stumbled and Stella quickly got a pair of cuffs on Debra. "FUCK YOU COPS! My Brucey ain't stupid, he knew you were coming before you even got to the door, he's long gone by now! He's not stupid! He wont be in any hotels or anywhere people know him! He knows the way you **pigs** operate! He's got plenty of money, more money then you make in your entire life! You'll never catch him!"

"Ma'am would you please shut up!" Stella pushed Debra outside, where luckily Flack was just pulling up. She handed him over.

"You shouldn't have Stel, I'm flattered." Flack said sarcastically.

"You know us Flack, always giving." She smirked and he grinned as he turned and pushed Debra toward the squad car. "Dont you even think about touching me!" She heard Debra say and chuckled at Flacks reply. "Dont worry, I won't, no more then I have to trust me."

Stella went back into the house and found Mac in the kitchen searching for a towel or napkin. "Mac, you alright? She really socked you good." She asked concern written in her voice. Mac turned toward her and she saw that his nose was bleeding pretty badly.

"Damn this hurts... I don't think she broke it, she more or less got me in the jaw but it still friggin hurts." He had his head back and was pinching his nose to try and stop the blood. Stella pushed him down in a chair and found a roll of paper towels on the counter, grabbing a few, she walked back over to him and took his hand away from his nose replacing it with paper towels and pinching it. He winced and she apologized sympathetically. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Mac replied smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem." Stella replied quietly. They had a moment just staring at eachother blue eyes locked with brown before both of them realised it and broke the gaze. "Well at least we got something out of her." Stella said clearing her throat and changing the subject.

"That was the point. I knew she'd flip out if I pushed her... just wasn't expecting that punch." He rubbed his jaw here her fist made contact with it before lifting the paper towel from his nose and seeing that it had stopped bleeding.

"Anyway we kno that he probably wont go to a hotel or anyplace where he's known, like she said. Also that he's got alot of cash." She considered those options trying to draw some conclusions. " We try and catch a trail, get someone out showing pictures to local owners renting out high priced apartments and ask if they know of anyone throwing alot of cash around that resembles him." She suggested.

"Sounds good. Get Danny and Aiden to interrogate Miss. Mitchell's and tell them to watch her left hook."

Stella laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Mac was not having a very pleasant day.

--

TBC...

That chapter 2 thanks for the reviews and hope u all like the rest of this story!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Cause and Affect of Extreme Situations**_

**SUMMARY:** Mac is having a bad day and all it does is keep going further and further down hill. Especially when there's an accident while they attempt to apprehend a suspect. SMACK! Mac/Stella all the way, eventually. Lots of Angst!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own... that's y me and my friend are planning a huge heist to kidnap Gary ;) lol. Don't sue... trust me you'll pay more money on the lawyer then u will get out of me.

--

**CHAPTER 3**

**by cripticwolf**

When Mac and Stella got outside they saw Flack leaning up against the squad car but no signs of Danny or Aiden. "Where are they?" Mac wondered out loud.

"No idea. Maybe they're still asking the neighbors for information." Stella guessed.

"Maybe..." Mac trailed off looking at the surrounding area trying to spot them. All of a sudden he saw them come running down the street. "What's going on?"

"We saw Bruce. He Ran out back. Aiden and me had him for about 10 blocks we lost him in a crowd of people." Danny replied out of breath and pissed that they lost him. "Sorry Mac."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it, at least we know where he's most likely headed." He turned to Flack. "Flack can you get a couple of local cops to scan the area? Get them to show his picture in every bar and apartment complexes with vacancy's they can find in the area?"

"Sure thing Mac." Flack turned and got into his car, Miss. Mitchells in the back seat still cursing and yelling at them. Getting on the radio he called the local dispatch telling them to print pictures of Bruce Mitchell and go around asking the local Building owners and bars if they've seen him around the area Danny and Aiden chased him to.

"Yo Mac, what happened to your face?" Aiden asked.

"That would be the handy-work Miss. Mitchells, Aiden." Stella said smirking, answering for him. Mac just glared at her as they all took their kits out of their car and headed back into the house and into the kitchen.

20 minutes later they had the whole kitchen dusted for fingerprints and we're back in the car heading back to the CSI building. Mac sighed as he drove, his headache was back in full force and it was pissing him off. His jaw and his nose hurt, but he was overly relieved that no blood had gotten on his shirt because he didn't feel like going home and changing **again**. Every time Stella looked at him she had a small smirk on her face, which he thought was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Mac though most things with Stella were beautiful but he knew nothing would ever happen between them. They were best friends and he was her boss... there also was the fact that he highly doubted that she liked him the same way, it would never work. Mac would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship.

Stella kept looking over at Mac every now and then; he looked lost in thought and was only driving on cruise control. Every time he caught her staring she'd smirk at him. She knew he was having a pretty crappy day today. _' Maybe I should take him out for a drink later... or for dinner. Of course I'd have to drag him out of his office, but that wont be much trouble for me.' _She thought. She wanted so bad to have him as her own, for her to be able to take care of him and love him but he was her boss, he was her best friend, and he didn't think the same way about her. It would never work. Stella would never jeopardize their friendship by making a move or spilling her heart out and have him not sharing her feelings.

They could both settle for friendship, after all, what choice did the have?

--

It was around 4 o'clock by the time they finished running prints, all Bruce's and his mother's, showing that he was there and that Debra had definitely lied, just like they knew she was. Mac was walking down the hall reading a file when Stella spotted him and decided to ask him out for dinner or a drink after work, completely set on not taking no for an answer. "Mac, wait up!" She called to him jogging slightly to catch up.

"Hey Stella, need something?" Mac asked closing the file and tucking it under his arm, then sticking his hands in his pockets. His jaw had a slight bruise on it and his eye was a little black but other then that there was no obvious evidence of the punch from Miss. Mitchells.

"Nice shiner." She commented smiling.

"I know isn't it? Brings out the color of my eyes." Mac said sarcastically playing along. She laughed and Mac cherished the sound like so many times before, he couldn't get enough of it.

"Yes it does." She agreed. They started walking slowly toward his office as Stella got down to the point. "Mac... would you like to go out to dinner tonight or get a drink later?" Mac stopped and considered it for a minute looking at her, no doubt adding up all his work that needed to be done. She was so sure that he would decline that when he actually agree it surprised the hell out of her. "Really?" She asked. _'That was too easy... I didn't even have to threaten him.'_

"Yeah, I would love to Stella." Mac said genuinely happy for the invite. He was looking forward to spending the night out with Stella outside of work; they hadn't done that in a while.

"No problem." She smiled, he grinned back and they had yet another moment where their eyes locked. Their trance was broken by Mac's cell phone ringing.

"Taylor." He answered.

"Hey Mac, It's Flack. We got him. Cops said they talked to a guy, the owner of a new building that just went up, showed him the picture and the guy was able to get an ID on him as his first tenant."

"That's great. We're on our way, sit tight and **do not **let him see any of you." Flack gave him address. Mac hung up and addressed Stella as he saw her curious expression, eyebrows raised, and clearly waiting for him to fill her in. "They got him, lets go." Mac and Stella both headed for the car and within minutes were on their way there.

--

Mac and Stella ran up the stairs of the new apartment building. They knew two things, one that Bruce Mitchells was definitely in there and two that the entire building was supposedly empty, the other tenants not arriving till later that day. That gave them the advantage slightly, they didn't have to worry about possible hostages or innocent bystanders getting injured. Flack and Danny checked out the first and second floors while Mac and Stella ran further up the stairs to the Third floor. After quickly clearing the third floor they ran up to the fourth, kicking in the door closest to the stairway first. They were immediately assaulted with the smell of beer and pot.

"Freeze NYPD!" Mac yelled once they were inside, both his and Stella's weapons pointed at Bruce Mitchells. He was standing in the corner of the room, stoned off his ass, one hand holding a beer bottle and the other holding some type of controller console. "Put your hands in the air!" They waited a minute but all he did was laugh. "**Now** **Mitchells!** Drop the bottle and put your damn hands in the air!" Mac was not in the mood to play. He was tense and worried a drunk and doped up man could do anything at this point and he was worried for Stella. Bruce just chuckled.

Mac's eyes scanned the room and his heart sunk, breath caught painfully in his throat, when he saw the array of explosives by the bed close to Bruce. Stella's gaze followed his and her own eyes widened. They had to be careful here, real, real careful. Mac immediately thought of Flack and Danny who were in the two lower levels of the 6 story building, he needed to tell them to get out somehow.

"You stupid cops..." He droned, slurring slightly and laughing harder. "Ya see this pigs?" He indicated with his beer to the controller in his other hand. "This would be the controller to work that pretty bomb you saw behind me Mr. Copper. It also happens to be the trigger for several other bombs on this level that, in the event that I push this button." He waves his finger over the button and Mac stiffened. He laughed again. "Now why don't the two of you put your weapons down... NOW!" Mac and Stella shared a look but both put their guns on the floor. "Good now kick them to me." He smiled and laughed as they did as he told. Shaking his head and bouncing from foot to foot he took another drink from the bottle in his hand.

A few minutes passed and neither Mac nor Stella moved an inch hands raised at their wastes, staring at Bruce who just kept taking hits of his joint and laughing. That was before Mac's cell phone started to ring. Bruce threw his empty beer bottle against the wall causing Stella to jump just slightly, and bent down and, never taking his finger away from hovering above the button he picked up Mac's gun and leveled it at him. Mac didn't flinch, but on the inside he was a mess, more worried for Stella's sake then his.

On the fourth ring he said. "Go ahead answer it, just don't try anything," He pointed the gun at Stella instead and Macs eyes widened. "That is unless you want a bullet in this pretty little lady here." Mac glanced at Stella, on the outside she was calm as can be but he could tell just by looking in her eyes that she was terrified, but she'd never let Bruce see that. Mac knew that if Stella Bonasera was going to die she was going to do it standing strong, yet another thing that he admired about her... it was also something that scared the crap out of him. "Tell them im not in the building and that everything is fine. Got it?"

Mac took a deep breath, a million thoughts flying around in his head. "Alright." Mac answered his cell. "Taylor."

"Jesus Mac, why the hell did it take you so long to answer your cell? Everything alright?" Flack asked, concerned. They had had the first two floors cleared 10 minutes ago and were waiting for Stella and Mac to make contact before going back inside the building and helping to clear out the rest of the floors.

"Yeah Flack, everything's fine. He's not in any of the rooms up here. Just head out, we were obviously miss-informed." Mac told him, his voice too tight and too strained. He was all too aware of where the gun was currently pointed, all too aware of the bomb in the corner of the room, he could literally hear the blood rushing in his ears.

Flack immediately knew something was up, two things gave it away, one was the way Mac sounded and two was the fact that Mac wouldn't tell them to head out unless the entire building was checked out and there was no way they made it through every room from the third to sixth floor yet. He's up there isn't he Mac? You guys are in trouble." It was both a statement and a questions and Flack listened intently for any hidden meaning in Mac's reply.

"Yeah Flack, like I said before everything's fine." Mac repeated, hoping Flack noticed. _'Fuck...'_ Flack though. "We're heading down in a few minutes just wait for us outside. Got it?" Mac prayed that Flack got the hint and stood outside, he didn't want anyone dying, it was bad enough Stella was stuck in this position with him.

"Y-yeah Mac...I got it." They both hung up, and Bruce scratched the side of his head with the gun before grinning crookedly and pointing it at Mac once more

--

"What's goin' on Flack?" Danny asked worried, having heard the distress in Flacks voice and his side of the phone call. Danny's breath caught in his throat as Flack looked up at the building lowering his hand with the phone in it, Call Ended written on the screen. He turned his head to Danny, hating this situation. "He's up there Danny, and their both in trouble."

Danny's eyes widened. "Then we gotta' go in-"

"No." Flack cut him off. "It's something serious and Mac said to stay out of the building." Danny just stared at him, in disbelief but understanding. If Mac said that, then there was no way for them to help without knowing the whole story. They were at a standstill; he was at standstill while his friends were in danger. _'Dammit...'_

--

"Well... now that that's taken care of..." Bruce walked back over to where his joint was, scratching his head again with the tip of the gun; then threw it into the bathroom. "Never did like guns none..." He commented smiling ironically. "Bombs, and fire have always been my favorites... hehe... I love when they go boom!"

"Look you don't have to do this. What about your mother... your gonna leave her alone, she thinks your a saint, you wanna' prove her wrong and us right?" Mac tried in a last stitch effort inching closer to Stella.

"Huh..." he scoffed. "My mother's a witch. She doesn't care about anyone...not even my father, she's the reason he's in jail." There was a level of hatred in his voice that sounded exactly like Debra's they notice. Like mother like son, not quite the original saying but true none the less. "If I push this we're all gonna die..." He laughed again, the hatred in his voice turning into a cheery tone. "And believe me... I'm all ready to die. Ya see Mr. Copper; you're in no position to try and bargain with me... there's nothing I want, nothing I need, nothing I have left... I'm gonna die here and now... and your coming with me." He took a large and final drag of his joint his finger descending on the button.

--

TBC...

Ok I know that that's not exactly likely to happen but this is a fanfic so yeah lol. THANKYOU to everyone who's reviewed and liked my story so far I really appreciate it.

**Little Miss Sorrow:** lol there ya go that's his name I can never remember it. Yeah he's really hot and I adore his accent lol, his hair rocks too. I don't know what it is about Gary Sinise that I like about him so much. I just like him as an actor. I think he's a mad sweet person and I love how he is with all the soldiers and troop in Iraq. Idk he's just kinda hot to me lol I love his story in the show. But whenever I watch him when his band Lt Dan Band play while he's playing the bass guitar he like bounces and dances around and it cracks me up cause it looks so weird. Like I said lol idk I just adore him for some reason. Thanks for wishing me luck i hope you like it still. I only saw season 1 so far cause I have it on DVD and some eps from season 2 )

**fruitbat00: **lol between the show and all the stories I read where Stella always cracks stuff about him always in a suit I just couldn't resist, I thought the bet thing would be funny lol. Glad you agree and liked that lol. And as you can see, things are definitely getting worse.

Thanks to **Devil'stix **_(who was my first reviewer for this story ThAnKiEs)_**Mouse, Crazy Mokis, and ath3ns**


End file.
